challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle For Sodor/That Takes the Cake!
That Takes the Cake! is the fourth episode of Battle For Sodor. In this episode, the contestants bake cakes. Transcript *(Ashima is trying to paint a picture of Thomas, but Etienne keeps bouncing around, interfering with Ashima's painting.) *Ashima: Etienne, be more careful! You'll knock my easel over! *Etienne: Sorry, but I can't help it! Even when I was turned into a cat, I kept bouncing around! *Thomas: Yes, that's true. *Carlos: I'll take care of this. *(He gets out a small red platform and places it on the ground. Etienne lands on it and stops bouncing.) *Ashima: That's better. Now I can finish my painting. *Henry: Carlos, what is that thing? *Carlos: It's a landing pad. Whenever Etienne lands on it, he stops bouncing. *(intro) *(Cut to the shunting yards from challenge 3. Rajiv, Gina, and Vinnie are there.) *Rajiv: You see, Gina, I didn't want my memory erased because I wanted to try the shunting again. If my memory was erased, I would forget that I wanted to do that. *Gina: Makes sense. *Vinnie: Sure does. But what am I doing here? *Rajiv: I thought you'd be well-read enough to find out! *(Vinnie turns Rajiv into a cat.) *Gina: I thought you'd freeze her! *Vinnie: I would if Murdoch didn't take the Freeze Juice from me! *(Rajiv climbs the ladder to the shunting yards while Gina goes to the control panel. Gina adjusts the length of the yard to 261 feet.) *Gina: Revenge! *Rajiv (unaware that Gina changed the length of the yard): Here goes! *(She attempts a shunt. She makes a perfect landing, but does not lose her swimsuit, unlike last time.) *Gina: What's happened? *Vinnie: More like, what didn't happen? *Rajiv: What do you mean? *Gina: Oh. I adjusted the yard's length while you were climbing the ladder. I adjusted it to 261 feet. *Vinnie: I told Gina what happened and why Carlos erased some of the contestants' memory of challenge 3. I wasn't one of those contestants whose memory was erased, since Philip clarified who lost their swimsuits due to budget cuts and who didn't. It turned out I was one of the ones who didn't, even though I went over 260 feet. *(Four shows up.) *Four: And besides, it was all due to budget cuts, as I keep saying. Budget cuts are no longer affecting that truck and its yard, because it's no longer involved in a contest. But now it's time for Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake *(Da-da-da-da-da-da-Cake! At! Stake!) *Four: Welcome back, The Losers 2. As you know, one of your members is about to be eliminated. We got 6 votes. That's the first time the number of votes has ever gone down! *X: Percy and Rajiv got no votes. So did Ivan and Ashima. Vinnie got 2 votes. Gina got 4 votes, and is eliminated. *Gina: Goodbye everyone! *(Gina is sent to the TLC.) The contest *Ashima: Hey, number talker, why are there cake ingredients here? *Four: For the next contest, each team is going to bake a cake. The team with the best cake wins. The contest... further explained. Camp members, have each of the non-eliminated contestants you're playing as come up with a cake idea. Some other contestants will have cake ideas, as well. The contestant with the best cake idea wins for their team. The challenge ends September 28th.